The Road That Ever Goes
by merenwen seregon
Summary: A short but romantic farewell story about Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel


The Road That Ever Goes  
  
No wind and no rain. It was a nice clear morning; the elves are on their way to Havens. They are going back to Valinor the beautiful place where they come from .There are Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The lady is going to leave the lord but they didn't feel sad. They didn't even talk to each other. Perhaps they don't like each other anymore or perhaps they are boring with each other already since they're immortals.  
  
Soon they reach The Grey Havens. The Lord and Lady get down from their horses but still remain quiet. The Grey Havens is very quite. Even the elf also didn't speak much. So you can hear the water flapping slowly and calmly. While waiting for the Hobbits, the lady looks up at the lord, eyes blazing. With raw power in her voice she demanded, "This will be that last time I ask you"  
  
"Will you follow me to Valinor?"  
  
"NO"  
  
*NO* that's what the lord said. Tears coming out from the lady's eyes. However the lord still remains silently. He didn't even go to encourage his wife. Then there comes Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin.  
  
"It's the end of elves age."  
  
"The man age has come."  
  
Then the lady, Master Elrond and the other elves go into the white ship. And you can see there's still sparkle of tears in Galadriel's eyes.  
  
//Farewell Celeborn, Teleporno thou will always on my mind. //  
  
//and thee so //  
  
As the ship sailed out of the harbour, the lady watched the lord until Havens faded from sight.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
//.. // means telepathy The lady standing alone in the corner of the ship watching the ship sails .Here comes Master Elrond "My lady's heart still with my lord"  
  
"It's power!! I see power in his mind! Nothing evens me but power is the most important in his mind! Eternal love? Ha! Love is meaningless. "  
  
"My lady, have you ever think of what my lord feel? "  
  
The lady remains silently. She knows that she's also hungry for power. Just because of Nenya - the white ring, ring of air. She had to work hard therefore she ignore her lover, her husband - Lord Celeborn .She feel regret but it's became a walk past shadow.  
  
Frodo walk to the lady and Master Elrond. Sadness all around him just because he miss his friends .The lady then put her arm around Frodo to encourage him just like mother and son.  
  
As they draw nearer to Valinor, the lady realized that she's going to meet her daughter - Celebrian and she become excited. That's what they said bittersweet farewell.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
On the other side the lord still remains silently. Sam saw there was no pain on the elven lord's face. Sam cautiously approached the elf, for Celeborn still frightened him, the age in those eyes was not easy to bear.  
  
The Lord looked down at the small Hobbit, face carefully blank. "Yes, Master Samwise Gamgee? "  
  
"I..I was just wondering whether will you miss your love ones? "  
  
"No" The lord answer coolly. "As everyone has their own choice "  
  
Sam thinks that he will never leave Rosie no matter what happen. He feels that the lord and lady don't like each other anymore or perhaps they are getting boring with each other.  
  
The lord leaves Havens silently. "No" is what he said to the lady and Sam. He feels pain - the pain that no creature should have to suffer but him. That's the pain of love. He loves Galadriel very much but he too hungry for power so he chooses to remains in Lothlorien with his elf kind.  
  
He remains there for some time then he realized that he couldn't rules Lothlorien without Galadriel so he goes to Rivendell to live with his grandson for quite some time to fill his loneliness. In the end he goes to the sea and gathers with the lady - Galadriel, Lady of light the name that he gave to his lover, his wife and the one he cannot live without it. Together they live happily ever from ages to ages and ages..  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading please review and rate it. I do not own J.R.R Tolkien and all the characters.  
  
By Merenwen Seregon 3/2/2004 


End file.
